


F*** JojaMart (Shane/Female Reader One-Shot)

by alexrun



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Blushing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, French Kissing, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hair-pulling, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Multiple Orgasms, NSFW, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut, Shyness, Simultaneous Orgasm, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Undressing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29953239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexrun/pseuds/alexrun
Summary: Hello! I'm going to try out one-shots, I mean, I guess I already wrote it but - anyway! Currently obsessed with Stardew Valley, such an amazing game that I totally underestimated :(( I chose Shane to date and well here we are haha.I just love the little depressed chicken man and relate to him more than any of the other datable characters (don't worry, I'm not an alcoholic lmao). This read is rough in the beginning, so please proceed with caution if you are easily triggered or have past trauma with sexual assault. You can always skip to "Later that night..." to avoid all the scary stuff!Enjoy >:3c
Relationships: Shane & Female Player (Stardew Valley), Shane/Female Player (Stardew Valley)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	F*** JojaMart (Shane/Female Reader One-Shot)

The sun was setting on what seemed like a super productive day. Without hitting the snooze button, you hopped out of bed, bright and early, to the sound of your rooster's cawing. After greeting your pet, you watered your crops, took care of your animals, and even organized your inventory all before 12pm! With a pat on the back, you decided to go see Shane, your close friend and crush, as it was almost 5pm and he would be getting off work soon.

You waved hello to a few villagers on the way to JojaMart, by now the streetlights had started to flicker on and washed a warm light over your path. You came upon the big, blue store after crossing the bridge and wondered if you should pop inside or wait under the neon sign like usual. Remembering how Shane typically can’t talk while on the clock, you decided it’s best to wait outside like you always do.

After a few minutes, you quickly became impatient and glanced at your clock, “4pm!?” you exclaimed.

You hadn’t remembered arriving that early. You shrugged and turned to walk into the JojaMart, bored of waiting and not wanting to spend a whole hour by yourself outside. The glass doors slid open, and a rush of cool, plastic-smelling air rushed past your face. Refreshing, yet concerning. You glanced around the brightly lit store. It seemed pretty empty, although it _was_ about to close in an hour.

Movement on your right caught your eye and you quickly realized it was Morris, the manager, waving you down. You turned to awkwardly wave back, shaking your head as to say, “No, I don’t want the membership, thank you!” and you continued to walk further into the store. You slid into the aisle right behind where Shane was stocking items. Peeking through the products, you giggled as you knew he had no idea you were even there. He looked so cute working in his uniform with that serious look on his face. The two of you had been flirting back and forth for some time. He had even opened up to you a few times about his depression, which the two of you could relate to on some level. Your heart melted every time you saw him walking to the Saloon and you quickly became his drinking buddy, you made sure to never get too drunk though. You really feel a connection with him, which Penny says is no good, but you can’t help it. You wondered if he felt the same about you and if maybe you should show your affection with a bouquet of flowers.

You were so focused on your friend that you hadn’t noticed the looming figure which had walked up next to you. Startled, you gasped and fell back on your rump with a grunt.

“Ah, not very observant, are we?” The figure cackled mockingly, reaching a hand down to help you up regardless.

You took his hand, glancing up, you see it’s Morris. **_What does he want?_** you think to yourself, annoyed. You staggered up and patted your bum free of any debris it may have picked up. You started to get nervous as you realize Morris hasn’t really backed off or let go of your hand yet.

“Having fun spying on my employees?” He cackled again, although quieter so Shane wouldn’t hear.

You gasped slightly and blushed, embarrassed that you had been caught red-handed, “Uh...no! Er...I-I’m sorry, I’ll just leave-“ You stutter before he puts up a finger to shush you.

“No need to apologize, Ms. (Y/N). If you join our membership, all is forgiven and forgotten!” Morris smiled; it wasn’t very convincing though.

You shook your head, looking away and pulling your hand from his, “Um. No. Sorry...”

You started to back away when Morris suddenly walked closer to you, “Hm, why don’t you let me show you something. It may change your mind.” He stated flatly, looking you up and down.

Surprised by his sudden change of tone, your curiosity was peaked, “I-I don’t know...I really don’t want to spend the money right now, you know?” you tried to bargain with him and yourself.

He walked past you only to stop and look over his shoulder, “...Just come with me.” He said, a slight grin playing on his lips.

A shiver ran down your spine, something didn’t feel right. You glanced at your clock, 4:30pm. Shane still had 30 minutes left on his shift, you figured you had nothing else to do, so you followed Morris. He led you towards the back of the store, past the frozen section where you waved hello to Sam before coming up to an “Employee’s Only” sign. He pushed open the door and let you walk in first. You smiled awkwardly as thanks as you walked past. Suddenly, you heard him shuffle as if he had started running. You heard a loud slam from the door behind you and spun on your heels to see what was going on. Morris had shut the door and was hunched over the lock. You could hear his ring of keys jingling as he hastily locked the door. You watched in shock as he turned around and glared down at you, he looked really menacing all of a sudden.

“Tell me, (y/n), why is it you feel you cannot buy our membership?” Morris hissed through his teeth, forcing a smile as if his customer service face was being ripped off.

“Wha-...what!?” You gasped, trying to process what was going on.

“(Y/n)...just...buy our membership! It’s that easy!” He shouted in your face, causing you to stagger backward and fall into a wall.

“Morris, stop...! You’re freaking me out...!” You whimpered, finding it hard to breathe or even speak at the moment.

“Oh...” He whispered, leaning over your shaking body, “you haven’t witnessed the half of it...” his tone was frightening as a grin once again found its place on his lips.

You knew you were in trouble although you couldn’t believe it. This man, whom you never spoke to or even gave a second thought of, was suddenly here threatening you with no one around to help. The room was dimly lit, with only a few flickering lightbulbs dangling from the ceiling. You clenched your chest and tried to duck under him to get away, but he quickly grabbed your wrist with one hand and a fist of hair in the other. You squealed in pain as he yanked your head back against the wall, sending an echoing **_thump_** through your head.

“Stop! Stop!” You shouted, finally finding your voice amongst all the fear.

Morris let go of your wrist and slapped his hand over your mouth, “Shhh, (y/n), I told you...all you need to do is buy our membership. That’s all!” He ended with a chipper tone.

At some point during your struggle, his glasses had fallen off and you were now staring directly into his eyes. His face was so close you could feel his hot breath washing over you. A tear rolled down your cheek and over his hand that was covering your mouth.

“Blech, stop your repulsive crying. Are you going to buy our membership or not?” He growled, obviously becoming impatient as his grip on your hair became tighter.

You nodded furiously; nothing was worth this.

He gently took his hand off your mouth and wiped it off on his shirt, “What was that dear? I couldn’t hear you.” He chuckled softly.

“I-I’ll buy your members-ship...! Please-!” You choked through tears, bringing a hand up to wipe them.

“That’s a good girl...” He cooed, pulling a handkerchief from his suit pocket and patting the tears from your cheeks.

You flinched away, confused and disgusted by his affection, “P-Please, let me go.”

Morris chuckled and your heart sank, “You know...you’re fun.” He stroked his hand down the side of your face before tucking a stray hair behind your ear, “I don’t think I want this to end just yet...”

“Morris, no!” You shrieked, shoving your hands against his chest as hard as you could.

He grunted on impact but didn’t waver. You were suddenly reminded of his grip on your hair as he slammed your head against the wall again to calm you. You yelped in pain and stilled as he dove into the crook of your neck. He gripped your hip hard with the other hand and started to grind against you into the wall. His fingertips felt like they were piercing your skin and you tried to wriggle away from his lewd acts.

A sharp pain electrocuted through your body as his teeth sank into your neck, “Stop. Moving.” He growled in a deep, menacing tone.

You whimpered, feeling helpless as sucked the new wound on your neck. You felt his cold fingers start to slowly move their way from your hip to under your shirt. You try to shy away, sucking in your stomach as his fingertips graze your skin.

“Stop! Please! I can’t!” You cried out, tears rolling down your face.

“Hey! Who locked the door?” You and Morris both froze completely still as someone’s voice suddenly called from behind the door.

You were about to shout when Morris quickly shoved two fingers into your mouth. You nearly gagged as he silenced you, breathing down into your face as he pressed you against the wall.

“Shhh...” He hushed, gently grinding against you as to not make too much noise, “don’t you want this...?” he moaned.

You shook your head as to say “no”, but he continued anyway. Again, you both hear voices coming from outside the door.

“Where the hell is Morris? I need to clock out, ugh...!” You realize this time it’s Shane who’s outside the door.

“Damn it!” You hear Morris curse against you and rips his fingers out of your mouth, saliva trailing behind them, “We’re going to have to make this quick, baby.”

“No!” You gasped, choking as you struggled to catch your breath.

Morris ignored your protests and was quickly trying to undo your pants, “Come on, it’ll be fast, and then! You can get your membership! How great does that sound?” he groaned into your neck, “I’ll have all the memberships I’ll need...”

“Stop! I don’t want your stupid membership anymore! Help!” You cried out, trying to shove his hands away from your pants, “Shane! Help me! Please!”

“(Y/n)!?” You hear Shane call out from behind the door, “Is that you? What are you doing in there?”

“Shut up!” Morris hissed at you, “Why are you making this so difficult?”

“Help-!” You cried out one last time before Morris shoved his handkerchief in your mouth, gagging you.

“Are you okay!? (Y/n)! What’s wrong?” You hear Shane becoming more and more flustered as here realizes you’re in distress.

“Come on, you’re so cute when you’re like this. Don’t ruin it!” Morris whispered when suddenly the door swung open with a loud bang.

“Morris!? (Y/n)!” Shane shouted in shock and rushed over to you, stumbling over his own feet in a blind panic.

Morris quickly staggered away from you, trying to fix his hair and clothes to look proper again. Shane stormed in between you and Morris, making himself a barrier. He gently gripped your arms to hold you as you slumped into him for comfort, clenching your fists against his chest. Morris’s handkerchief fell out of your mouth onto the floor with a splat and you couldn’t help but let out a sob at how violated you felt.

“(Y/n), are you okay? Oh yoba...I’m so sorry...” Shane murmured softly into the top of your head as you buried your face into his chest.

“He-he grabbed m-me...!” You choked on your tears as Shane tried to soothe you, rubbing your back.

“It’s okay...it’s okay, now. I got you.” He cooed, “I can’t believe he did this to you...I’m so sorry, (y/n).”

You couldn’t even respond right now as you were too overwhelmed with emotions. Morris quickly was handcuffed and arrested by the local law enforcement. He didn’t have much to say as he was dragged away, leaving you a mess in Shane’s arms.

Later that night...

Shane and Marnie were nice enough to let you spend the night under their care and supervision. You were so grateful for their kindness because you definitely did not want to be alone at the moment. You could tell Shane didn’t want to leave you alone either, becoming fidgety whenever you were not in his line of sight. He kept an arm around your shoulders, gently bringing you into him. He had also given you his well-worn JojaMart jacket for warmth, and you couldn’t help but blush as his scent wafted around you. You noticed this was one of the very few times he didn’t smell of alcohol or beer. A twinge of guilt struck you as you realized he would have been relaxing at the Saloon by now. You didn’t want him to go anywhere though, as selfish as it sounded, you wanted him to stay with you.

By the time the three of you arrived on Marnie’s farm, the stars were already out, twinkling above. As He guided you up the steps into their house, you heard a little girl yawn and sit up from the couch inside the warm house.

“Aunt Marnie? What happened?” Jas asked sleepily, rubbing her tired eyes.

“Honey, I told you to stay in bed! It’s far too late now, come on, off we go...!” Marnie gently scorned the child as she hurried her away from you, but Jas had already noticed you enter the house.

She gasped and her eyes lit up. Pushing her way past Marnie’s attempts to grab her, she scurried over to you and wrapped her arms around your thighs in a tight hug.

“(Y/n)! Are you having a sleepover with Shane? No fair! I want to stay up and play with (y/n), too!” She whined to Marnie who was trying to hush her.

Shane came up behind you and scooped Jas up in one swift movement. She squealed in happiness and wrapped her arms around her godfather’s neck. You couldn’t help but smile as you watched the two of them interact with each other. Although you couldn’t help but feel like you were interrupting something.

Shane noticed you starting to space off, “Alright, Jas. Listen to Aunt Marnie now, you have a playdate tomorrow with Vincent, remember?” he reminded her in a chipper tone.

Jas whined a little more before giving up and agreeing to go to bed, “You have to play with us tomorrow, okay (y/n)?” she called as Marnie guided her down the hall to her bedroom.

You giggled, “Okay, Jas. Sleep well!”

“Heh, sorry about that...she really likes you.” Shane sighed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly before turning back to you.

You smiled warmly up at him, “Oh, she’s so sweet. I wish I wasn’t in such a state right now...” you sighed, looking away.

Shane noticed your dejected tone and lead you to the couch where you could finally rest, “I’ll get you something to drink.” He murmured softly before shuffling into the kitchen. 

You sat on their couch, still warm from where Jas had been sleeping only a few minutes ago. You sighed into the feeling and watched as Shane put on a kettle and prepared some tea. The sight was very new and interesting to you, your cheeks started to heat up slightly. You curled up as tight as you could, bringing your knees up to your chest and wrapping Shane’s jacket around your legs. You felt like a delicate, little egg under a mama hen’s belly. As your head began to rest on the couch, your eyes started to feel heavy and slowly fluttered shut.

~ ~ ~

A sharp whistling sound jolted you awake. You sat up quickly and looked around, panicked.

“Shit! Sorry, (y/n), I didn’t mean to wake you...” Shane cursed at the kettle.

He took it off the stove to stop it from whistling further and quickly glanced over at you.

“Oh...it’s okay.” You chuckled and sighed, feeling your heart pounding from within your chest.

Shane swiftly prepared two mugs of piping hot tea and carefully brought them over, “Sorry that took so long...”

“That’s quite alright, thank you so much.” You giggled, the fact that Shane was making you tea and being so gentle made your heart flutter.

You took the hot mug from his hand and he slowly sat down next to you on the couch. Your cheeks began to burn up as you felt Shane’s thigh rub against yours. Trying to distract yourself, you brought the mug up to your chest and clasped it tightly in your hands, relishing the warmth. You took a deep inhale of the steam and melted at the scent.

“Is...is this lavender tea?” You asked hesitantly, not wanting to be wrong and sound foolish.

Shane glanced over, surprised, “Yea! It’s pretty good...for sleep and...nerves and stuff.” He rambled, glancing away from you awkwardly.

You giggled again, “I didn’t know you were into herbology?”

“Oh no...er, I just do it for Jas...she loves flowers and stuff.” He replied, taking a sip.

“I love learning about herbs and their benefits...” You admitted, taking a sip as well, “Oh...this is delicious! Such a subtle flavor.” You smiled up at him.

The two of you made eye-contact as the conversation fell quiet. You could feel the heat rising up into your face and noticed Shane’s pinkish tones as well. He quickly looked away and took another rather loud sip of tea. You heard him curse quietly as you think he burned his lip drinking too fast. You chuckled to yourself and returned to your tea as well, feeling flustered. Between the hot tea and close quarters, you were feeling very warm.

“Um, do you want your jacket back?” You asked politely, already sliding one arm out while setting the tea on a side table.

“Oh!” He exclaimed as if he had forgotten he gave it to you, “No, that’s fine, you can keep it!”

“Uh-um...it looks like a pretty loved jacket...and I see you wear it almost every day...are you sure you don’t want it back?” You asked hesitantly, feeling like you’re invading his privacy a little.

“Uh...” He stopped for a second, “A-actually yea...that’s my only jacket...” he confessed quietly, “but I want you to keep it tonight.”

For some reason, that statement woke up the butterflies in your stomach, “Oh, okay then.” You replied softly, putting it back on fully and deciding to ignore the rising heat, “Thank you, Shane. For everything...”

His face suddenly hardened with regret, “I-...” his words seemed to get stuck in his throat, “I...wish I had gotten to you sooner.”

You glanced up at him, surprised he was feeling this way, “Shane...you can’t blame yourself for that. You-...you saved me.”

He suddenly looked down into your eyes, slightly watery, “I would do anything to protect you, (y/n)...”

You were taken aback by his sudden rush of emotions but couldn’t help feeling your own heart beating faster, “Sh-Shane...” the hot sting of tears pricked your eyes again.

The second he realized you were starting to become emotional as well, he quickly put his mug down and wrapped you in a large embrace. You sobbed quietly, his affection bringing out your emotions once more. You cried into his shoulder softly as he slowly rubbed your back, whispering reassurance into your ear. You brought your hands up to wipe the tears from your eyes, sniffling like a child. As you calmed, he swung your legs over his thighs, so you were sitting in his lap, still holding onto you tightly with his strong arms. You couldn’t help but snuggled into his chest as he all but rocked you. You could feel his thumb rubbing your arm and the sweet scent of lavender still hung in the air.

With a heavy sigh, you sat up enough to look him in his dark, somber eyes before leaning in and giving him the softest, tiniest peck on the cheek, “I really like you, Shane.”

He seemed surprised, a bright red washing over his face, “(Y/n)...” he leaned in close to your face.

You closed your eyes, expecting to feel his lips on yours as you have imagined for so long, but he stops a mere inch away from contact. Opening your eyes slightly, you see him gazing down at your lips, his hot breath becoming heavy. The anticipation was killing you and you weren’t even sure why he had stopped. Quickly, your breath began to pick up too. The lavender playing on both of your tongues, mingling in the air around your head.

You gripped his shirt in a tight fist, “I need you.” You breathed desperately, almost embarrassed by how needy you sounded.

Shane’s eyes shot up into yours, “Oh yoba-...” He croaked, your needy voice awakening something foreign within him as he closed the gap and pressed his lips against yours, inhaling sharply.

You gasped into the kiss, feeling the roughness of his stubble against your soft lips. The feeling almost too much to handle, you swing your arms around his neck and tangle a hand through his long, violet hair. You feel his hands move in similar ways as he brings one behind your head for support and one around your waist. The two of you break the kiss before one might pass out and stare into each other’s burning gaze for few heartbeats.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Shane asked, his voice low and gravelly, obviously trying to hold himself back until you’re ready.

You smile softly and drag a hand down the side of his face, feeling his unshaven jaw before nodding, “Yes, Shane...” you exhale, barely above a whisper.

Shane moans into your next kiss, loving the sound of his name on your voice. You arch your body into him, needing to feel him closer. His hand guides your back onto the couch for you to lie down as he positions himself over you, not once letting the kiss break.

“We have to be quiet...” He pants between kisses, cupping your face with his hand while the other still supports your back.

“Oh, yoba...maybe we shouldn’t be doing this, then...” You gasp against his lips; the realization that Jas could walk out of her bedroom at any moment suddenly hit you.

“Come on,” Shane grunted and somehow lifts you off the couch, bridal style.

You yelp in surprise, slapping a hand over your mouth in regret. Shane chuckled and carried you effortlessly into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. The sound of the door locking startled you, causing you to flinch in his arms. Shane didn’t seem to realize what he was doing as he continued to switch off the lights, the room suddenly becoming dark. You stiffened and clutched his shirt tightly. He noticed something was wrong and stopped suddenly on his way to his bed

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry. (Y/n), it’s okay, I’ll open the door and turn on the lights.” You could hear the urgency in his voice and his muscles tensed as he held you.

A pang of guilt washed over you as you quickly grabbed his face in both of your hands, “N-no...! It’s okay, Shane...I’m okay.”

You felt him relax slightly and you gave him a reassuring smile. His eyes searched yours as he held you close in the dark. With a small smile, he continued to bring you to his bed, Shane’s bed. You started to blush intensely and thought for sure Shane could feel the heat coming from your cheeks.

“Don’t worry, our walls are pretty sound-proof.” He chirped into your ear, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he laid you down, “You might need it.”

“Shane!” You gasped and fake slapped his shoulder as he climbed on top of you.

He chuckled as you giggled, feeling like a couple of teenagers who just snuck out of their parent’s house. His hand pressed against your stomach, warmth spreading through your body from his touch. The other stroked your forehead softly as he gazed into your eyes. You quickly lost the giggles and started to stare into his warm gaze. Shane leaned in slowly and kissed you tenderly on the lips. You returned his gentle kiss with one yourself, only to come back and graze his bottom lip with your tongue. The touch of your tongue set a fire ablaze within him as he couldn’t hold himself back any longer. You swore you heard him growl as he went in for a deep kiss, holding your head steady with his large hand. You felt his tongue invade your mouth and instantly fight for dominance, which you quickly submitted to.

“Oh fuck, (y/n).” Shane whimpered as you accidentally bump his erection with your knee.

“A-ah...! Sorry...!” You whisper, wincing apologetically.

A deep chuckle vibrated from his chest before he sat up, towering over you. The loss of warmth and touch left you writhing for him to come back. You watch as he hastily ripped off his JojaMart uniform and toss it across the room with some force. You gasped at his sudden resentment towards the shirt, finding it arousing.

“I’m never going back there again.” He grumbled, smirking down at you.

You smiled and quietly giggled, feeling exposed without him on you. His wide, hairy chest was practically beckoning to you, and you couldn’t help but reach up and bring him back down. He smiled warmly before sprinkling your face with kisses as he lowers himself back onto you.

“Shane...” You whispered to get his attention.

He glanced up and noticed you twisting your shoulders beneath him. His face turned red as he realized your shirt sliding up and over your head. You looked up at him shyly, a little self-conscious about showing him your body for the first time.

“C-can you help me?” You asked softly, trying to reach your bra hooks behind you.

Shane didn’t respond at first, still processing what you had just asked him before quickly nodding and delicately reaching behind you. You arched your back to allow him access which, in turn, pressed your chest against his. You heard him groan ever so quietly as your chest rubbed against his. With a click, your bra instantly felt looser and slowly started to slip off. Shane couldn’t do it, however, as he stopped taking your straps off at the shoulders, becoming shy. You smiled and reached up to help slide it off completely, your breasts suddenly exposed to the cool night air.

“(Y/n)...” Shane gasped, his mouth hanging open slightly, eyes raking your body, “you’re so hot.”

You almost snort, never really thinking of yourself as “hot” or “sexy”, but you couldn’t help feeling the electricity of his words going straight to your crotch. Your face flushed red as he came in for another kiss, pressing your bare chests together. This was a closeness you had never felt before, and it was amazing. Your hot bodies melding and tangling together during a crisp, quiet night. For some reason, the fact that you were doing this at Marnie’s farm in Shane’s room made it all the better.

You moaned unexpectedly as you felt Shane’s strong hand press against one of your breasts, “Is this okay?” He asked quickly, concern lacing his voice.

You nodded bashfully, bringing your arms around his neck again. He grinned and leaned down, drawing a nipple into his warm mouth. You gasped and arched your back into him, your hips starting to move on their own against him. You felt his tongue swirl around you, and you couldn’t help but grip his hair between your fingers in pleasure. His other hand slowly started to travel down your body, his callouses scraping your skin every now and then, sending chills up your spine. It felt like a fire had lit up inside your belly the second Shane’s started playing at the hem of your pants.

“Let me...” You breathe as he releases your breast from his mouth.

You quickly undo your pants and lift up your hips to slide them off, exposing your entire naked body. You hear Shane grown as he sits up and hooks his hands under your legs, giving each of your inner thighs a long kiss. You moan in return, his kisses sending waves of pleasure down towards your crotch.

“You need this, huh?” He teased in a deep voice, his lust-filled eyes gazing down at you.

You whimpered and nodded a little, slightly embarrassed he was making you answer that question when you were obviously so hot and bothered for him. Your response invoked another deep growl from Shane as his hands slid down your thighs. Chills ran up your body, making your nipples harden and your breath quicken.

Shane ran a hand up and over your sensitive breasts, “Your boobs are so cute.”

“A-ah, Shane...!” You whined, feeling needy and embarrassed.

He chuckled once more before placing a kiss on your belly and swiftly lowering his face between your legs. You look down at him in surprise as his hot breath made you feel wet down there.

“Y-you don’t have to do that...” You panted, chest heaving.

Shane glanced up at you, equally surprised, “I don’t have to?” He looked back down at your vagina, admiring it for a seemingly embarrassing amount of time as you blushed hotly, “No, I need to.”

A jolt of pleasure shocked your body as he enveloped your sensitive bud into his mouth and began to massage you, “Oh, Shane...!” You gasped rather loudly.

He groaned into you as you whimpered beneath him. You felt one of his large fingers come up to your entrance and prod at it. You moaned and arched your back, butterflies erupting in your stomach at the thought of having Shane’s fingers inside you.

“Yoba, you’re so hot.” He moaned into you before slowly pushing a finger inside.

You took a sharp breath in as you felt your walls stretch to accommodate for him. You couldn’t believe how big one finger felt and worried about the rest. As Shane started to move in and out, your walls quickly started to loosen. You soon realized you wouldn’t have any issues as your body craved more. Your hips started to rock into his mouth as he pumped his finger inside you. Suddenly, you felt him beginning to slide another finger in.

“Ah...! Shane...” You gasped, feeling yourself stretch, he wasn’t the most patient.

“Fuck! S-sorry, are you okay? Is this okay?” He quickly asked, bringing his face up to yours to assess your expression.

“Yes, Shane...oh yes...” You moaned in pleasure as he started to pump two fingers inside of you.

A smile grew on his face as he watched you writhe in pleaser beneath him, because of him. He started to scissor his fingers inside of you to prepare you for his length, which sent shock waves up your body.

“Oh fuck, Shane!” You cried out, feeling your climax suddenly coming.

He sensed the urgency in your voice and planted a kiss on your lips, “Cum for me, (y/n).”

His voice tipped you over the edge as your orgasm wracked your body. You had to bite your lip to stop yourself from screaming as your body rode wave after wave of pleasure. Shane continued pumping his fingers into you at a steady pace, helping you ride out your orgasm as he watched you squirm. Now with your body hot and sweaty, chest heaving, Shane pulled his fingers out of you slowly, a string of wetness following.

“Oh my yoba, (y/n).” Shane groaned, coming in for another kiss, “That was so hot.”

He cupped your face with his hand while the two of you exchanged a passionate kiss. You breathed heavily into his kisses as you came down from your climax. A sudden wave of exhaustion swept over your body and sleep started pulling at your eyes. That’s when you felt something hard against your leg. Shane was fumbling around the hem of his shorts as he started to plant kisses along your jaw and down your neck. Chills ran down your body as his stubble scraped against your skin. You yelped in sudden pain as Shane’s needy kisses landed on a sensitive spot in the crook of your neck. He pulled back quickly, surprised by your outburst, his pants nearly tugged down.

“W-what’s wrong? I’m sorry, what happened?” He drilled you with questions as he assessed your neck in the dim bedroom.

You heard him draw a breath in sharply, “That fucking asshole.” He growled quietly, more to himself.

You suddenly remembered why it hurt there; Morris. A cold shudder ran down your body at the horrible memory of him biting you when you struggled to get away from him. An unexpected sob burst out of you, causing you to slap your hands over your mouth to quiet yourself.

“Oh, (y/n)...I’m so sorry...” Shane cooed, bringing his hands up to cup your face, “I’m so sorry...shhh, I got you...”

You sniffled into his hands as he wiped a tear from your cheek with his thumb, “I-I know...I’m sorry...” you whispered.

“You don’t need to apologize, (y/n).” he murmured as he laid down next to you and slid an arm under your head, bringing you into an embrace.

You nuzzled into his bare chest, breathing in his scent as he pulled his comforter over the two of you. You relished the warmth and couldn’t help but whine in comfort, your body completely done for the day. You heard Shane chuckle at the cute sound you made and felt him running a finger slowly up and down your spine, sending chills as it went. Just as your eyes were about to flutter close, you shifted your hips ever so slightly and felt Shane’s erection through his shorts. You had almost completely forgotten about his needs, and they were...big. You gulped in nervousness and guilt; you weren’t sure if Shane knew this, but this was your first time. You weren’t too experienced in this sort of thing, so it always scared you off, until now.

You shifted your head, looking up at Shane, who was definitely still awake, “...Shane?” you whispered, catching his attention.

He opened his eyes, expecting you to be asleep by now, “What’s wrong, sweetheart?” he asked innocently, making your heart skip a beat.

Your face instantly flushed hot pink. That did it for you. Without breaking eye contact, you slowly started to slither your hand down between the two of you. You felt him react to your touch against his stomach as you tried to find the hem of his shorts.

“(Y-Y/n)...you don’t have to do this...” Shane spoke up in surprise at how forward you were being.

You stretched up and gave him a peck on the lips as your hand slid under his shorts, “I don’t have to...?” you whispered into his ear, your hand fumbling around, trying to grip his length, “No, I need to.”

Shane’s eyelids fluttered as he felt your fingers tighten around him, remembering he had said the same thing to you, “Oh yoba...”

You couldn’t help but giggle at how you successfully seduced him. A smile grew on his face at the sound of you laughing. You decided to try and start stroking his cock, not entirely sure if you were giving him what he wanted. Your fingers could barely wrap all the way around his width, and it felt incredibly awkward. Shane noticed your confidence slowly ebbing away as you broke eye contact and started blushing brightly.

A chuckle rumbled from his chest as he reached a hand down into his pants, “Here...let me...” his fingers slid over yours as he guided your hand to the top of his length, “there you go.”

Your face blushed harder, if that was even possible, his words sending chills down your spine. The tip of his cock was wet as he guided your hand over it. You flinched slightly, not expecting to feel that.

“S-sorry, am I pushing you too far?” Shane asked, concerned.

You shook your head, avoiding eye contact, “N-no I just...um.” you weren’t sure how he would react to what you were about to say, “I-I’m...a virgin...”

His eyes widened in surprise and he stilled his movements. Your heart sank, thinking he was regretting everything that had just happened. You weren’t sure if you could handle his rejection, especially right now.

“I-I’m sorry-“ you began to say before he cut you off, putting his hand under your chin to make you look up at him.

“I didn’t know, I should have asked.” He seemed distraught, but not angry, “Oh yoba, I-I can’t believe you let me...someone like me...your first...oh yoba...how could I...”

His words began to slur and didn’t sound coherent, “Shane, wait...! I-it’s okay, really, I-...I wanted this, remember?” you tried to soothe him, “I...really like you, Shane.”

His eyes found their way back to yours, “(Y/n)...” he was searching your face for something, he probably didn’t know either.

“I want you, Shane.” You whined, knowing he couldn’t resist your needy voice.

You saw in his eyes that he knew it too and slowly leaned in for a kiss. You started using the slickness on your hand to easily run your finger up and down his length. A low moan came from within his chest, breaking your kiss.

“Shane...I...don’t really know what I’m doing.” You admitted quietly to him.

Another moan ripped out of his throat, “You are...so cute.” you blushed in his arms as he brought the hand once guiding you up to massage your breast, “just keep going...”

You did as he said and continued tugging at him in his shorts. His hips started to thrust into your hand, and you felt him become harder. You kept jerking him off, your knuckles rubbing between both of your bodies.

“Is this okay, Shane?” You huffed shyly, his lewd sounds finding their way to your crotch.

“Oh yoba, yes.” He replied desperately, sweat starting to build up on his forehead.

You grinned and quickly stopped what you were doing. An exasperated sigh came out of Shane as he looked at you in shock. You couldn’t help but giggle, he looked completely wrecked from you. His was face red and sweaty as his chest heaved due to his arousal.

“What’re you...” he began to ask before stopping.

You sat up and swung a leg over him so that you were now straddling his hips. His eyes widened as he realized what you were doing. You slipped your fingertips under the hem of his shorts and slowly started to bring them down. Shane watched your movements closely, not sure if he should stop you or not; he definitely didn’t want to. You carefully brought his shorts over his bulge and his cock finally sprang free. You watched as it settled on his belly, thick and veiny. You couldn’t help but stare as this was your first time seeing one up close and personal.

“Fuck (y/n), I might cum if you keep staring at me like that...!” Shane whimpered beneath you, throwing his head back and rocking his hips in desperation.

You glanced up at him, embarrassed but also flattered you could turn him on so much. You grinned and gripped his cock in your hand tightly, invoking a deep moan from him. You brought his tip to line up with your entrance, adjusting your hips to take him in. As soon as you felt his head pressing against you, you stilled.

“(Y-y/n)?” Shane panted, glancing down at you to check if you were alright, “It’s okay if you can’t – mmMPH!” he bit his lip to stop his voice from ringing throughout the entire house.

You cut him off by popping the entire head of his cock inside of you with gritted teeth. Your thighs shook as you held yourself up, waiting for your walls to adjust. You leaned down to put your hands on either of his shoulders for support. The movement gaining a low moan from him as he gripped your hips firmly to guide you down. You let out a small groan as you felt him pushing himself inside of you.

“You got it...” he whispered encouragingly, nuzzling your forehead with his nose and breathing in deeply, “you feel so good...”

Another whine escaped you, his comment sending shivers down your back. You finally reached the bottom of his length, now sitting flesh on his crotch, his body hair tickling your sensitive skin. His grip held you in place on top of him as you sat upright again. You could feel him throbbing inside of you and couldn’t believe how full you felt.

“Shane...” you moaned hesitantly, “I-I’m going to start moving.”

He watched your face intently and nodded, loosening his grip on your hips to run his hands up and down your thighs. You slowly lifted yourself up and felt his length slide out of your vagina. You stopped just before the head of his cock came out and started to slide back down. Shane threw his head back and let out a strangled moan, he sounded so desperate. You blushed intensely at the lewd noises and decided to speed it up for him. You arched backward and placed your hands behind you, on his thighs, for support. Then, you began sliding up and down his length much quicker, a faint slapping sound echoing throughout the room.

“S-Shane...” You whimpered, a ball of pleasure building up inside of you.

“(Y/n)...” He moaned in return, digging his nails into your thighs, “Please, faster...”

Your eyes widened slightly at his neediness and you felt very pleased with yourself. You tried to go faster on him but couldn’t keep it up for long. Sighing in exasperation, you suddenly remembered how tired you were. Shane noticed you slowing down and breathing heavily. He took your hands in his and brought you back down to him for a kiss.

“Now I’m the one who needs you.” He groaned into your ear as he cuddled into your neck.

You blushed as he wrapped you in a firm embrace and began thrusting his hips into you.

“O-oh yoba, Shane...!” You moaned as quietly as you could, surprised by the sudden wave of pleasure.

“(Y/n)...!” He growled back, quickly picking up the pace.

He couldn’t hold back any longer, he needed you so badly, and he wanted to show it. His thrusts became harder as he felt you squeezing around him. You moaned with each pump, unable to control your voice. Shane kept grunting and panting in your ear as he pushed his cock in and out of you rapidly.

“Shane...Shane...!” you whimpered pathetically on top of him as he pounded you from below, holding you in place with his strong arms.

“Oh yoba, (y/n), you’re going to make me cum...!” He groaned, his breath hitching.

Shane’s thrusts started to become sloppy and erratic as he reached down to grab your bum in both hands. You shoved your face into his chest as your climax began to take over.

“I-I can’t-...Shane! I-” you started to fall apart on top of him, “I-I’m going to-...!”

“Cum, (y/n). Oh, fuck yes, cum with me, sweetheart-...!” Shane cursed under his breath, falling into his own orgasm from your desperate moans.

You cried out as he roughly thrust inside of you one last time. Shane groaned your name as hot cum shot out of his cock, your vaginal walls fluttering around him. He held you down on his length firmly, squeezing your ass as he came inside of you. You moaned his name as you came all over him, your hips rolling against his as he continued cumming.

“Fuck, (y/n)...” Shane panted hotly, dragging his fingers up your back, sending chills throughout your body.

He let out a strangled whine you started to slow your movements. The two of you were a complete mess, faces hot and red, heavy panting and sloppy kisses, the slick touch of skin. You gradually lifted your hips up to release Shane’s now half-softened cock. Cum dribbled out of you onto his crotch, creating a much bigger mess, causing both of you to blush. Shane moaned as he watched you lay next to him, totally exhausted. He knew your body was wrecked from him, and that sent shivers down his spine.

“(Y/n)...” He cooed gently as he turned onto his side to face you.

You looked up at him as he reached an arm under your head for you to rest on. You snuggled closer into him, hooking a leg over his hips.

“I-...I-” You heard him stuttering and started to become nervous.

“A-are you okay?” You asked in a tiny, concerned voice.

Shane huffed and smiled down at you, searching your eyes, “...more than okay. (Y/n),” he kissed your nose, “I love you.”

Your eyes widened at his words, “Shane...!” a smile grew on your lips, “...I love you, too.” You whispered in return, holding back tears.

Shane giggled and planted a wet kiss on your lips, cupping your face with his hand, “Let’s get some sleep, yea?” He murmured into your ear.

You nodded drowsily and yawned into his chest. He pulled his comforter back over your naked bodies and wrapped his arms tighter around you. After a deep inhale and exhale, the two of you drifted off into dreamland draped in each other’s arms.


End file.
